


One More

by Woofemus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Maki isn’t <em>that</em> focused on studying right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

Maki knows, by the time she realizes she’s read the same line five times in a row in her notebook, that she is  _done_  with studying. It's obvious enough, by the way she concentrates more on twirling the mechanical pencil in her hands than actually trying to read what's underneath. It doesn’t take long for her to get bored of that too though, and she glances up afterward, to the only other occupant in the room.

Hanayo is staring intently at the notebook in front of her, pen in her mouth as she ponders over the problems of her homework. Rin is supposed to be here at Hanayo’s apartment but she's running late and hasn't given them a specific time on when she'd be here, only that she'd make sure to call first, if she remembered. Maki isn't sure whether she's glad or not for Rin's lateness, as she continues to stare over at the other girl.

She watches as Hanayo raises a hand to the side of her face. Maki’s eyes twitch, following Hanayo’s finger as it brushes her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. A few seconds pass and she pushes up her glasses, nodding slightly to herself. Her hair falls in front of her face again and once again, she absently brushes it back, even spends a few seconds afterward to push some stray strands behind her shoulder as well, baring a side of her neck.

Maki drops her pencil. Hanayo startles and looks up, her eyes above her glasses as she brings them to glance over at her. She takes the pen out of her mouth to speak. “Maki-chan?”

It takes a moment for Maki to respond, too busy watching the tip of the pen leave Hanayo’s lips. She coughs into her hand, quickly picking up her own pencil. “N-Nothing, just accidentally dropped my pencil,” she answers hastily. She’s thankful that her ability to fight down a rising blush is getting (marginally) better when Hanayo only nods at her, giving her a tiny smile.

“Okay,” she says, and returns to her notebook, pushing up her glasses back to her eyes. Maki makes a sound in the back of her throat before she follows suit, returning to her own notebook. All the words on the page look the same and all she can think about right now...

Maki leans her head against her hand as her gaze goes back up. To distract herself first, she looks all around, anywhere except the girl in front of her. Hanayo’s room is simple enough, with a single shelf next to her bed filled to the brim with all sorts of books and CD cases and Maki knows she has  _more_  elsewhere. There are a few posters of pretty idols that line the wall, including one of µ’s back in their high school days. Behind Hanayo is her bed, with white blankets on top that are so fluffy that Maki swears she’s never been able to stay awake more than five minutes whenever she’s inside (although most, if not all of the time, she’s being used as a pillow by Hanayo while trapped inside.)

There is only so much she can stare at though, and her eyes inevitably wander back. Hanayo is mumbling to herself now, frowning as she taps her pencil against her textbook. Her brow is furrowed as she tilts her head. Something must be confusing. Maki would offer to see if she can help but her mind is otherwise occupied, watching as Hanayo begins to pout and stare at her book with increasingly perplexed expressions. 

She’s still far too cute for Maki sometimes, she can’t help but think, unable to help the amused smile from appearing on her face. 

For some reason though, Hanayo begins to fidget in place, her eyes moving frantically all over her notebook. Her cheeks start to turn pink as well. Maki finally understands when Hanayo starts to sneak glances at her before darting them away.

“M-Maki-chan, you’ve... you’ve been staring at me,” Hanayo finally points out, her voice barely carrying in the room. She slowly lifts her notebook, hiding her face, which is now no doubt flushed, behind it.

“... oh.” Instead of embarrassing her as it normally does, it makes Maki nod to herself instead, as if coming to a realization. Hanayo is hiding her face from her and Maki can't resist anymore.

“A-ah?!” Hanayo lets out a squeak when she feels one of her hands being taken, dropping the notebook from her face. Maki slowly brings it to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to it. “Maki-chan?!” At the alarmed call of her name, Maki blinks. Her actions now catching up to her, her face turns a slight hue of red as she glances away in embarrassment.

“S-sorry, I couldn't help myself. And... and, um, it's b-been a while,” she mumbles out, hoping that explains everything. Tense seconds tick by as she waits, unable to meet Hanayo's eyes.

When Hanayo only mumbles out a “oh” and says nothing else afterward, Maki looks back up at her. Hanayo brushes her thumb over Maki's fingers. It makes Maki swallow, unsure of whether it's encouragement or not. She feels like she shouldn't, not when they have exams for their respective colleges coming up. Hanayo wanted them to meet up today at her apartment, to both spend some time together between all three of them and to also help encourage Rin to study.

But Rin isn't here, and between all the busy weeks of school and working at the hospital, Maki hasn't been able to see Hanayo for more than an extended amount of time in what feels like forever.

It's with all the willpower in the world that Maki (regretfully) lowers Hanayo's hand, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, we'll get back to studying,” she says in a controlled voice, trying to push down the disappointment.

When Hanayo still doesn’t pull back her hand though, Maki blinks in slight confusion. Several tense seconds pass by and Maki sneaks a glance to Hanayo’s face as she ponders through her options. Hanayo is staring down at her lap and Maki can’t quite see what sort of expression she’s making.

“I... I didn't mind,” Hanayo mumbles out.

Maki inhales sharply. She shakily releases her breath after, carefully curling her hand around Hanayo's. Just to be sure, she waits for a few more seconds and when Hanayo still remains unmoving, she finally acts, her mouth twitching upward.

“Can... can I come closer?” Maki asks, her voice barely above a whisper. Hanayo doesn’t quite meet her eyes but she slowly nods. Maki shuffles over, still holding Hanayo’s hand, eyes fixated on the other girl the whole time. Hanayo keeps her face down, nervously playing with her other hand in her lap. “Hanayo.” At the sound of her name, she slowly looks up—her gasp of surprise is swallowed when Maki captures her lips.

Hanayo's lips are soft, just like the rest of her, so indescribably soft. It takes every ounce of self-restraint to not sneak her hands underneath Hanayo's shirt as she wraps her hands around her. It feels like it's been far too long but Maki still wants to savor this moment, however short it might be.

Hands rest on her arms and push slightly. Maki gets the message and finally pulls away. Hanayo’s eyes are half open and she’s blinking slowly, as if dazed. Maki waits for another moment before moving forward again, pulling Hanayo closer. Maki kisses her again and again, unable to stop drinking in every little sound she makes, wants nothing more than to be filled with nothing but Hanayo. Something begins to burn inside of her and it takes all of her control to not completely rush everything right then and there.

Somehow, Hanayo’s back hits the side of her bed and Maki doesn’t even notice when they’ve even moved. At least it'll be softer than the table, Maki manages to think idly. She looks back at Hanayo, with her glasses askew on her face and panting heavily. It makes her smile smugly and she leans forward again. Hanayo's eyes close and her mouth parts slightly.

Maki stops mere inches away though, pushing their foreheads together instead. “Hanayo,” she lets out in a breathless whisper. “Hanayo,” she says again just because it takes her a moment to remember there are words beyond her name. It takes her another to remember how to string them together. “Can you kiss me?”

Hanayo lets out a confused murmur, slowly opening her eyes to blink at her. It isn't what they normally do, with Maki taking care of everything and leaving Hanayo feeling completely boneless by the time they're done. It takes more than a few seconds for the request to register in her mind. In that time, Maki reaches up, carefully taking her glasses off and setting them on top of the bed. She likes them on Hanayo but they’d be nothing but a hindrance here. And now, Hanayo shyly looks at her, peering at her through her lashes. In what feels like an agonizingly slow movement, she finally leans forward.

The softest of touches grazes her lips, a touch more innocent and chaste than anything else. Just as quick as it comes, it disappears, with Hanayo ducking her head in embarrassment and hiding her face in the crook of Maki's neck. Maki tries not to laugh at how cute Hanayo is right now, pressing a small kiss to her cheek in consolation. She decides to try her luck again as she whispers, “Another one?”

She feels Hanayo stiffening in her arms. It takes a short moment before Hanayo looks up at her, shyly darting her eyes all around first before falling on her. She snaps them shut and hesitantly leans up again. She’s a little off center, hitting the corner of Maki’s mouth instead. Just as quickly as before though, she pulls back, eyes still tightly closed and whimpering in embarrassment, knowing she missed. Her whole face is red, even up to the tips of her ears.

Maki lets out a breathless laugh at the adorable sight before her. “Again?” she murmurs as she presses herself closer to Hanayo, prompting a breathless gasp from both of them. Hanayo opens her eyes this time, half-lidded, mumbling inaudibly as she watches Maki’s lips. She gives a tiny nod before moving forward again, pressing their lips together again. It lasts a little longer than the previous one, Maki somehow manages to note once she gets her mind to properly focus. Hanayo is slower to pull away this time as well, keeping her face close now that she's finally caught on to Maki's game.

“One more?” Maki asks again, pressing a kiss to Hanayo’s nose as slight encouragement. Hanayo makes a noise that sounds like a quiet protest but she obliges her for the fourth time. She moves her hands up Maki’s arms, resting on her shoulders instead, tugging slightly. Maki decides to help this time, moving forward as Hanayo does. It's still nothing but a soft press and just like last time, Hanayo doesn't immediately pull away.

Every instinct in her is telling her to take more. It takes  _all_  of Maki's self-control to not move. She holds back, moving her hands from Hanayo's waist to grab at the bed sheets with a white grip instead, trapping Hanayo within her arms. If she touches Hanayo right now she won't be able to hold back.

Eventually Hanayo does pull back, a slight pout on her face. “Maki-chan, you...” and she swallows, as if trying to figure how to speak. Her fingers push against Maki’s shirt, pushing the fabric up. She grasps at it uselessly, as if trying to tug it off, buttons and all. “You’re not playing very fair right now,” she manages to get out with a slight whimper.

“... hm?” Maki leans forward and Hanayo closes her eyes in anticipation. She kisses the corner of Hanayo's lips instead, unable to help the smile when she hears the small whine. She wants to hear Hanayo ask for more, wants her to tell her what she needs, wants her to be selfish for once. Hanayo always likes to start with the small kisses in the beginning but she waits for Maki to deepen them, as if she is still uncertain about everything.

“ _Maki-chan._ ” Hanayo's voice is low, much lower than Maki's ever heard it before. It makes her shudder and the fire inside of her starts to burn even hotter. Hanayo moves her hands from Maki's shoulders to cradle her face, pulling her back so they can face each other. “Maki-chan,” she repeats again, urgently, desperately. She repeats it a third time, seemingly unable to say anything else. Maki can feel her breathe, can feel her body shaking underneath hers, feels nothing but Hanayo.

She doesn't even need to ask for a fifth kiss because Hanayo is already pressing their lips together. Despite the hands on her face trembling as if trying to pull her further in, the kiss is still surprisingly soft and gentle. It's  _exactly_  like Hanayo, Maki thinks. It’s this thought that finally breaks her self-control.

She finally moves, pushing against Hanayo with a little more force than they've been used too in the past several minutes. She drinks in the muffled moan and takes in the next with a sweep of her tongue. One of Hanayo's hands tangle in her hair, at the back of her head. Maki's hands no longer grip the bed sheets, back on Hanayo and pulling her as close as possible.

Hanayo is the one who breaks off contact with a quiet gasp, pressed completely between Maki and the bed. “Maki-chan--” She doesn't even get the chance to finish because Maki moves back in and claims her lips again. The hand on Maki's face moves to circle around her neck instead. Maki's hands are already wandering down to Hanayo's legs. She sneaks her hands underneath Hanayo’s skirt, fingers brushing the bare skin of her thighs. Even though her thoughts are anything but coherent, she will always marvel at the softness of them, pressing down lightly on them.

Hanayo breaks their kiss to groan, pushing her face into Maki’s shoulder. Maki fights every urge to rush forward. Instead, she tortuously inches her fingers forward with light grazes, delighting in the way Hanayo is squirming in her grasp. Maybe Maki’s teased her too much today, because Hanayo lets out an impatient huff and bumps her forehead into the side of Maki's neck.

“ _Maki-chan,”_ she pleads, her hips already rocking slightly. “Can... can you... just... I... I want...” she trails off, pushing her lips together with a whine.

“Yeah?” Maki pushes back the urge to fulfill Hanayo's unspoken plea, wanting her to voice it aloud instead. If Hanayo tells her exactly what she wants, Maki will be more than happy to give her everything she desires. To her surprise though, Hanayo only shakes her head and pulls back.

“W-wait... we... we have... we have to get back to studying,” Hanayo murmurs as she leans back against the bed, breathing heavily as she tries to catch herself. Despite her words, she still clings to Maki. Laughing quietly to herself, Maki only returns to nuzzling Hanayo's neck, kissing a path up to her ear.

“Let's stop then?” she says lightly, doing her best to ignore how the burning inside of her flares up in protest at her own words. When Hanayo lets out a frustrated whine, tugging slightly at Maki's hair, it makes her smile in satisfaction.

Before Maki can tease her any further though, one of Hanayo's hands drop to Maki’s, lifting it slightly as if trying to push it further inside. She stops though, mumbling something too low for Maki to recognize. Despite everything telling Maki to continue, she stills her fingers from advancing further, smoothing them over soft skin as she waits.

“Maki... Maki-chan,” Hanayo gasps out. 

At the sound of her name, Maki pulls back and looks up questioningly, meeting Hanayo's eyes. Through the haze of desire, Maki can see the soft affection brimming underneath, especially when Hanayo threads their fingers together. Hanayo leans forward, giving Maki a sixth kiss. Even though it's yet another gentle press of their lips, it makes Maki widen her eyes and still completely. After what feels like both forever and too short, Hanayo slowly pulls away. With her other hand, she moves it up cup Maki's face, the look on her face turning both bashful and fond.

“Maki-chan, I love you.”

Maki stares at her, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, hearing nothing but Hanayo's words. Hanayo murmurs nonsensical things as she gently rubs Maki's cheek with her thumb. Maki feels herself choke up and she can't help but squeeze down on the hand in her grasp. As she begins to regain herself, a different need starts to take a hold of her, an overwhelming desire to give all she can to this wonderful girl in front of her. 

No longer in the mood to tease any longer, Maki moves forward the same time her other fingers do, kissing Hanayo deeply just as her fingers touch wet cloth. Hanayo’s lower body jerks forward and Maki greedily takes in her moans. Hanayo’s other hand slides down to the front of Maki’s shirt, clenching at the fabric there, as if trying to rip it off but not having the strength to. Although her own need is unbearable, Maki wants nothing more than to hear Hanayo cry out in pleasure. She deserves everything and more, and Maki will be damned if she keeps her waiting any longer.

Maki pulls back, still gripping Hanayo’s hand tight while her other hand dips into hot warmth. Hanayo lets out a small cry as she arches her back, her hips rocking forward. Maki returns to her neck, her voice ragged as she tries to whisper, “Hanayo, I--”

The sudden noise of a song blaring through the room makes the both of them flinch. Hanayo yelps right in her ear. Maki flinches again but she whips her head to the source of the noise—and she's on the floor now because Hanayo’s shoved her off. Dazed, Maki crawls over to the table where the cellphones are, swiping off the orange one playing the catchy pop music.

Upon seeing the caller is Rin though, Maki's eyes narrow slightly and she can't help the cross “Hello,” when she answers.

“Hey! Rin just wanted to say sorry for being late and I’ll be there--wait, is this Maki-chan?”

“ _Yes,”_ Maki all but snaps out. She forces herself to calm down before speaking. “What is it?” she manages in a clipped tone, knowing speaking anymore will give away how breathless she is.

“Nothing, just letting you guys know I’ll be there in ten minutes. Like Rin said she would, nya!” A brief moment of silence. “So Maki-chan, why are  _you_ answering Kayo-chin’s phone?”

“... eh?” Maki takes the phone away from her ear, blinking when the red color of her phone is  _not_ what comes into sight. She hisses, quickly putting the phone back to her ear, desperately wracking her brain for an excuse. Nothing comes to her because the only thing out her mouth is a graceful “ _Uh_.” Rin snickers at the other end.

“It sounds like you guys got a lot of  _studying_ done. Should Rin come an hour later? Is that enough for you guys? Will you at least have your clothes on?”

Maki is too mortified to even shout at Rin, who’s too busy laughing. What Maki hates the most though, is that the first thing she finally  _does_  manage to say is “We didn’t even take anything off!” 

There is silence on both ends, with Rin processing this new information and Maki contemplating becoming a hermit. 

“ _Shut up_  and hur-hurry up,” Maki snaps quickly instead. Her fingers fumble as she tries to end the call but not before she can hear Rin beginning to cackle. She glances behind her and finds that Hanayo is now a lump under her blankets, giving out low moans of distress.

When Rin comes over several minutes later, Hanayo hastily opens the door before diving back into her bed and Maki mumbles halfhearted greetings from where she’s face down on the table. Even though Rin smiles with amusement, she’s never been more glad that she actually remembered to call  _this_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> rip minor pairing hell


End file.
